oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Armour/Prayer armour
Prayer armour is used to slow the rate at which Prayer points drain when praying. Unlike the other three general categories of armour, there are few items within it that can be considered uniquely Prayer-related. Many shields, magic robes, and types of metal armour can also be considered Prayer armour. Prayer item sets Prayer equipment Prayer Robes Priest, Monk, Shade, Zamorak, Druid Priest gowns and Zamorak robes give the lowest Prayer bonus, while Druid robes give a slightly higher bonus. Monk's robes give the highest Prayer bonus in Free-to-play. Monk's robes are very popular when Player killing. Prayer robes are not used often in minigames (nor are they recommended to be used in them). The wearer may find themselves often coming under attack from different attack styles in a multi-combat area and, being able to use only one protection prayer at a time, this basically ensures a swift death (i.e. a player with monk's robes using Protect from Melee against a warrior coming under fire by a ranger, and being unable to protect from both). God books Holy (Saradomin), Balance (Guthix), Unholy (Zamorak) The God books are often used when using Prayer. These are obtained by completing the Horror from the Deep quest. They then must be completed by adding God pages obtained from Treasure Trails or by trading other players. The incomplete books give a Prayer bonus, while the completed ones give a bonus to all Defences (Holy book), to all Attacks (Unholy book) and equally to both Attacks and Defences (Book of balance). Temple Knight armour Initiate, Proselyte Recruitment Drive quest and Proselyte armour is earned by completing Slug Menace quest. Initiate armour has the same statistics as its Mithril armour, Proselyte armour has the same statistics as its Adamant armour counterparts, with an even larger Prayer bonus. The Proselyte hauberk and cuisse/tasset give the highest Prayer bonus available for the torso and leg armours respectively. Vestment robes Saradomin, Guthix, Zamorak, Mitre (Hat), Robe top, Robe bottom, Cloak, Stole (Amulet), Crozier (Weapon) The Vestment robe sets are in many pieces. Mitres give the highest Prayer bonus for any headgear and Stoles give the highest Prayer bonus of any amulet. Vestment cloaks give the second highest Prayer bonus for a cape, after the Trimmed Cape of Accomplishment. Vestment robe tops and bottoms give a small Prayer bonus, less than Monk's robes, but many players wear them to look good or to show support for a God. The Crozier is not often used, as players prefer to use another weapon or staff. Vestments can be obtained from Treasure Trails, or by trading with another player. Verac's armour Helmet, Brassard, Plateskirt, Flail Verac's armour set is a high-level Melee armour that gives a Prayer bonus. It gives the same bonuses as Initiate armour, except for Verac's plateskirt, which gives slightly less. When all of Verac's set is worn (including Verac's flail), the player has a chance of hitting through protection prayers via its special, Defiler. The set effect coupled with the Prayer bonus makes this armour very popular when fighting the Kalphite Queen and in PvP. Verac's armour is obtained from the Barrows minigame or by trading with another player. Like other Barrows armour, Verac's armour has to be repaired after 15 hours of Combat. Coupled with an Amulet of the damned, Verac's set offers the best Prayer bonuses in the game surpassing Proselyte. Best Prayer armour setup Verac's armour set equipped with an Amulet of the damned yields an additional +7 Prayer bonus. Thus, it gives +25 Prayer bonus overall, which exceeds Proselyte armour. Without the amulet, however, it would be better to wear Proselyte, a God book, Stole, Dragon mace, and the rest. Category:Armour Category:Prayer items Category:Prayer